A Blizzardclan Memory-Clans at War
by Be Imaginable
Summary: This is just another fanfic based on Blizzardclan. Using a game we usually played from the past with each other, if we ever got bored, I decided to make another story based on it, not fully TRUE, but it exists in our minds. :P


The sun rose high in the sky, as I leaped out of the darkened hole below, and padded out into the warm sunlit clearing. I had just now realized that I wasn't in my clans' terra, when a gray cat popped up in the distance. "Wait!" It yelped.

I sighed, closing my book. "Yes?"

"What clan do you lead?"

Quite shocked at the question, I answered slowly. "Blizzardclan…"

"Can I join!" She replied quickly. "I'm a rogue, and… Well yeah. I've been looking for a clan…" Raising one eyebrow I included silently. _You're kidding. _"Um, sure… What's your name?" "Rainstrike." The young she-cat mewed. "Nice."

Gazing around the empty clearing, I added. "Well? I guess tp." (Teleport.)

"Ok! Where are we going? Camp?"

"Yup…"

"Here we are!" I announced, padding out, and sitting near Leopardshard. "Clan?" He inquired, as she followed more slowly.

"Dude, she just joined."

"Oh."

"Hi!" Moonblaze piped, leaping to her paws, and abandoning her conversation. "You must be… Um… Rainstrike! Considering that's your name…" "LOOOL!" The gray cat replied, flicking her ear in a quick response.

"And you said she randomly joined?" Leo questioned.

"Yup… I didn't even ask her myself." We both gazed at the new warrior, as Moonblaze guided her over to Rosethorn.

As I continued to watch the news spread throughout the clan, Leopard suddenly whispered to me.

_Well this is going well…_

Quite shocked, I replied.

_Sure is…_

I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sympathy for the tom, as he always seemed to know what I was thinking.

I glanced at him, as he silently gazed back.

At that moment, I didn't know when… Didn't know how, I just randomly felt a special bond between me and him, and awkwardly wondered if he felt the same for me.

I turned back to continue to watch as the others welcomed the stranger, and wondered if Leafy was watching.

_Nah! She'd never understand __our __ways…_

I remembered her telling me and Cindermoon, the deputy of Blizzard, how she had banned lots of cats for no real reason. I didn't mind, knowing I definitely wasn't her. I loved being my own self. In fact, I had a great idea, of getting the others to know her better.

"Hey! Why don't we all play the Clan war games!"

"What's that?" Moonblaze asked suddenly.

"GREAT IDEA!" Cindermoon leaped to her paws, as I glided onto the high rock. "Ok, most of you may not know how to play, but it's quite simple. First there are two leaders. One on offense, and one of defense, and, the defense has to stay in CAD, and plan a battle stradegy to protect one of the kits to be on the high rock, as the offense plans a way to _get _to the kit. Get it?"

"OH….!" She replied, as more mews began to ring throughout the clearing. "Ok… I'll pick the leaders… Leo… And Cinder."

"YES!" Cindermoon yipped, springing onto the rock, beside Leo.

"Ok… I choose… Frost."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Glisteningpaw broek in.

Cinder was the one who explained it. "Oh um, me and Leo has to pick who's on our teams… One by one get it?"

The young apprentice still looked confused but didn't argue, as Cinder repeated. "Froststar."

I flicked my tail, and strutted over to Cindermoon's side.

"Well duh, you were gonna pick Frost!" Leo teased, as he then chose Rosethorn.

"Ok my turn again… Um… Glistening."

"Thunder…"

"Lightning…"

Eventually everyone had been chosen, and the offense team which was Leo's team, was no racing off towards Minigolf. "We'll be back!" He yowled, before vanishing into the shadows.

"And we'll be ready!" Cinder snorted, before leaping off the high rock.

"Ok… Lightningstorm… I'd like you to guard the bridge." The yellow she-cat nodded, before darting off. "Glistening… You go stand by the tree, on the far left side of the lake." "SURE THING!" The apprentice announced, before dashing off. "Ok um… Moonblaze you guard the backside of the high rock, and Moonfang you go with her." As the two scurried off, she then turned to me. "Last but not least… Froststar… You guard the front of the high rock."

"LOL! How could I have not known!" I mewed. "LOOOL! Yup! And I'll be at the very front entrance." Cinder declared, as she raced off in her position.

I stood my ground, pacing back and forth restlessly. I caught a glimpse of Lightningstorm clawing the ground in anticipation, while Glistening frantically lashed her tail.

No one could wait for the signal, just as Cinder declared. "THEY'RE COMING!"

I turned back to my post, as Leo charged out with his stampede of cats, yowling, and screeching in battle cry.

The last thing I saw of Cinder, was her claws frantically scoring the yellow fur of Leopardshard, as the others consumed her like a wave. The charged towards the bridge, where Lightning waited, as she lunged onto Thunderkit, quite gently though.

The others charged up the slope, hissing furiously.

I then spotted Rosethorn as her face lit up in surprise at the surprise attack of Glistengpaw, as she sprung out of her tree. The two rolled through the grass, throwing up mounds of dirt, and dust as they went.

Not wasting another moment, I sprang at the nearest cat, sinking my claws, and rapidly tearing at the reddish fur in my grasp. I then realized it was Wishdream, one of the most best fighting warriors in the clan! But that didn't stop me, as we sliced through each other's pelts, tearing mounds of fur off.

Suddenly, a force sprang onto my shoulders, as she pinned me to the ground, gazing up at her, with rage and fury.

"Ha! We'll be to Frostkit in NO time!" She boasted, flicking her tail at the kit, on the high rock, who was no inching back from the ledge below, as Moonblaze tussled with Tigerfur.

I only smirked. "Oh really?" Shifting into place, I landed my hind legs roughly onto her exposed stomach, and flew her off, and right into the scrap of Glistening, and Rose.

I struggled to my paws, as I suddenly saw Moonfang being flown across the clearing, just as Tigerfur shoved Moonblaze down as well, while Rainstrike reached the top. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

I purred in delight, knowing the offense team would possibly _always _be the team that won, since there was no way for the defense to win, only to hold them back for a short while, but eventually they'd get to the kit.

"Well done everyone!" Leo yowled in glee, as the others gathered in the center. "Another round!?" Thunderkit piped.

"NO!" We all screeched at the same time.

The kit only flattened himself to the floor.

_Such drama in this clan!_

I thought, but without it… We wouldn't be a _fun _clan now would we? :P


End file.
